Conventional paintball guns and some paintball accessories are controlled by a respective processing circuit that executes a stored program to perform an operation of the paintball gun or paintball accessory. A stored program may perform a function of the paintball gun or the paintball accessory in accordance with a parameter (e.g., variable, data, value). Generally, paintball guns and paintball accessories store default parameters that may be changed (e.g., updated, written, stored, initialized) to control an operation in accordance with the parameter.